Cena Entre Amigos
by PollenCutter
Summary: Harry Y Hermione han peleado con sus respectivas parejas por lo que nesecitan de su mejor amigo en estos momentos... pasa y descubre lo que pasa en una cena entre amigos... Review Please!


**Hola aqui les traigo mi primer One-Shot sean bueno y dejen comentarios!**

**Aclaracion: Harry POtter no me pertenece todo es de JKR, yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi gusto...**

**Cena entre amigos**

Estoy camino al restaurante donde acostumbro a verme con Hermione cada vez que uno de los dos tiene un problema y se lo quiere contar al otro. Esta vez somos los dos. Ahora mismo no se como es mi cara llevo dos días sufriendo por ella y necesito en estoy momento de la única persona que me puede ayudar mi mejor amiga...  
Ya llegue al restaurante y al entrar me encuentro con un lugar muy calido familiar con luces bajas, aunque se encuentra cerca del centro de Londres no hay muchas personas pero tampoco es que le falten mas. Me adelanto al la mesa del fondo, ahí es donde siempre nos sentamos. No estoy tarde pero ya Hermione esta ahí, sentada de espalda a mí, aun no se da cuenta de que llegué.

Paso a sentarme frente a ella saludando con un simple "hola". Ella me dirige una triste sonrisa, y mis ojos la recorren toda, esta envuelta en un abrigo grueso 'de seguro tiene frío, es lógico estamos en pleno invierno, aunque el lugar esta caliente' mis ojos suben hasta su cara, sus ojos están apagados sin brillo y algo húmedos y las ojeras me aseguran que no a dormido mucho que digamos. Un pinchazo me llego al corazón al verla en ese estado.

"que bueno que viniste, es q-que quiero hablar c-contigo". Su voz sonó apagada igual que sus ojos y las palabras le fallaron al hablar.  
"Claro que iba a venir, tu querías hablar conmigo y yo también quiero hablar contigo". Trate de sonreír pero creo que lo que me salio fue una mueca.

"si quieres empieza tú". Me dice con su mirada en algún punto fijo detrás de mí, ahora que me doy cuenta ella aun no me mira a los ojos.

"no, las damas primero". Un suspiro salio de sus labios, cerro los ojos como buscando fuerzas de donde hablar.

"me peleé con mi novio". Una solitaria lagrima bajo por su ojo derecho cuando hicieron contacto con los míos. Sentí como se me rompía el alma al verla así. "y creo todo es por mi culpa, y-yo le grite estaba muy enojada y lo eché de mi lado sin dejar que me explicara y a-aho-ora ..."

"tranquila herms porque mejor no me cuentas que te paso, talvez así te sientas mejor". Ella no respondió solo se quedo mirando lejos. En ese momento llego la mesera y pedimos unas bebidas nada más. Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiro.

"Hace tres días atrás yo me pase todo el día preparando una cena especial para él y para mi, solo los dos, quería que todo saliera perfecto. Estuve todo el día entre la cocina haciendo la cena y la casa ambientándola para que se vea todo bien. Sabia que ese día salía un poco mas tarde del trabajo el me lo dijo así que me tome mi tiempo para arreglarme, para él, me esmeré mas que nunca en mi aspecto y tu sabes que eso es algo que casi nunca hago, pero ese día lo hice, me alisé el pelo, me puse el vestido mas hermoso que tenia, es mas hasta me maquille, quería que me viera muy bonita. A eso de las 8 de la noche todo estaba listo, la mesa decorada con velas y flores, la cena en el horno, esencia a vainilla (se que le gusta esa) en toda la casa y yo, estaba todo casi perfecto solo me faltaba el y ya todo estaría bien. Me senté a esperarlo, paso media hora, una, dos y yo no sabia nada absolutamente nada de el, ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no sabia que pensar. Se le alargo el trabajo?, le habrá pasado algo malo?, porque no me llama? Y si se le olvido...?. un montón de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Me levante como un resorte del sofá, limpie mi cara de algunas lagrimas que habían caído y mire el reloj diez y media, bien tendría que darme una explicación del porque el pavo esta frío... abrí la puerta y lo vi hecho un.. desastre tenia la corbata mal puesta y la camisa medio desabrochada y el cabello mas desordenado que nunca y eso es mucho decir. Lo mire de arriba a bajo con una ceja alzada y mis brazos cruzados al pecho, no sabia que pensar al verlo en ese estado. Pero lo peor vino cuando quiso besarme y un olor tan empalagoso sofoco todo el aire a mi alrededor, era olor a mujer...otra mujer. Lo empuje y el me miro incrédulo, le pegue una bofetada y las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos le grite, le reclame, lo golpeé y l-lo eché de la casa casi a patadas sin dejar que me explicara". Escondió su cara entre sus manos ella estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas y yo no sabia que hacer."Si tan solo lo hubiera dejado explicarse, si talvez.."

"Ya es tarde para decir el 'si talvez' herms, lo hecho echo está"

"ya lo se, es que me siento muy mal Harry yo no me había peleado así con el, pero los celos me cegaron me hice mi propia película y solo pensé en que me estaba engañando y por eso no llego a tiempo a la cena"  
"y dime herms tu crees que él te pueda engañar?" No me contesto, solo bajo la cabeza e hipó un poco. Llego mi turno de hablar.

"Bien yo también me peleé con mi novia, hace tres días atrás era nuestro 3er aniversario como novios oficiales y yo quería darle una sorpresa, la verdad ya lo venia pensando desde hace tiempo pero aun no se me había dado la oportunidad para dársela. Le dije que ese día iba a salir tarde del trabajo pero no lo hice por mentirle es que tenia que ir recoger su sorpresa. Después del trabajo me fui a un lugar llamado 'the miracle of the surprises' ya le había hecho mi encargo hace tiempo por mensajería y esperaba que ya lo tuvieran listo. Cuando entre al lugar un espantoso olor a flores inundo mi cerebro uhg era un olor tan dulzón que picaba la nariz, mire a mi alrededor y eso parecía una botánica, pensé me había equivocado de lugar pero entonces llego una jovencita y me pregunto que quería yo le dije que vengo por mi encargo ella soltó una sonrisita y dijo que tenia que esperar en la fila con los demás. Me condujo hasta una cabina que estaba a rebosar de gente me quede de piedra si tenia que esperar a tanta gente no iba a llegar a tiempo con mi novia. Decidí esperar pero al paso de una hora ya estaba frustrado quería llamarle pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa, creí haberme quedado sin cabello de todas las veces que me lo halé y ese maldito olor ya me tenia mareado tuve que desabrocharme los primeros botones de mi camisa y aflojarme la corbata. Al fin una hora y media después me atendieron, la señora era mayor y de apariencia un poco extraña, me pregunto que era lo que deseaba y le hable de lo que ordené pero la señora me dice que si quería que fuese _especia_l tenia que hacerlo _especial_, así que nos pasamos otra hora hablando de como seria _especial_. Al final tuve mi sorpresa conmigo y esperaba que a mi novia le gustara y me perdonara lo tarde que era, fui a toda velocidad a su casa. Cuando me abrió pensé morir y estar viendo un ángel, estaba más hermosa que nunca con su cabello lacio cayendo por su espalda ese vestido rojo a mitad del muslo y su hermosa cara que parecía que hubiera estado llorando. En ese momento me pregunte el porque, pero primero la tenia que saludar, cuado me acerque a ella un olor a vainilla me inundo y después no se que paso pero me bofeteo y yo no sabia que estaba pasando lo siguiente que supe era que estaba fuera de su casa. Mi sorpresa se fue a la mierda y no sabia porque. Entre todo lo que dijo pude entender unas cuantas cosas como 'porque me engañaste?, como te atreves a venir así? Y nunca pensé eso de ti...' pero de que diablos hablaba entonces caí en la cuenta de mi aspecto claro la corbata, la camisa, el cabello y de seguro mi olor era espantoso. Quise hablar con ella pero nunca se dejaba yo-o solo quería darle una sorpresa". Mire la cara de Hermione y vi en ella toda la culpa y el arrepentimiento, entonces metí mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y supe que ese era el momento.

"dime una cosa herms crees que le hubiera gustado mi regalo?" frente a ella puse una cajita de porcelana verde oscuro con un anillo dentro."dime le hubiera gustado mi sorpresa?". Su cara era un poema y su respiración estaba agitada miraba el anillo fijamente y asintió con la cabeza sin ser capaz de hablar. "entonces..." tome el anillo de la caja y me arrodille frente a ella sin importarme si me estaban viendo o no. "Hermione Jane Granger aceptarías casarte con este loco que te ama hasta morir y que nunca jamás voltearía a mirar a otra mujer aunque lo amenazaran con un Avada Kadavra?" mas lagrimas surcaron sus ojos y un claro y fuerte 'Sí' salio de sus labios. Tome su mano izquierda y deslice el anillo en su dedo anular y estoy seguro que se dio cuenta que entre los destellos del diamante que coronaban el anillo estaba grabada dos H entrelazadas y que al lado izquierdo había una shitch sobre unos libros y al derecho un hipogrifo, es mas hasta puedo jurar que ella sabe que en la parte interna del anillo dice 1-9-1991 porque ese fue el día mas importante de mi vida, cuando la conocí, y el de ella también.

Caí de bruces al piso cuando Hermione se me abalanzo arriba y me beso con todo el amor contenido en tres largos días yo le correspondí de la misma forma y no me importo que todo el restaurante aya sido testigo de mi proposición porque yo estaba feliz, feliz de tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos, feliz de que halla aceptado ser mi esposa, feliz de tenerla como amiga y de saber que no importan los problemas como pareja siempre lo resolvíamos como amigos porque así éramos los dos, uno en dos...

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
